Four Drugged Agents
by XPhile1998
Summary: Mulder, Scully, Monica, and John are invited to the FBI's annual dinner party. Assistant Director Skinner wants to meet Scully's biological daughter, Leah. The food at the party gets drugged by an unlikely suspect.


**Four Drugged Agents**

**Author Notes: This takes place in season 6. Lets just pretend that Monica, John, Scully, and Mulder are already working on the XFiles.**

**I love reviews! I'm thinking about making a Chapter 2.**

Leah had worked all that week at the Royal Diner and picked up some extra hours. She had been working 6:00AM-5:00PM all week and she was beyond tired. It was now Friday afternoon and Leah had just punched out for her break. She was going to meet Scully and Monica for their weekly lunch. They were going to meet up a little cafe across town. Leah took off her apron and hung it in the break room. A waiter was sitting at the table reading a comic book.

"I'm going to to lunch, I'll be back in 45 minutes." Leah said as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Whatever." He said, without even looking up from his book.

Leah just rolled her eyes and continued walking. She put on her coat and exited work. She went to her car, which was parked across the street in the parking garage.

She approached the crosswalk and waited for the light to turn red so she could cross the street. The light turned red fairly quickly and Leah walked across the street. The chilly October breeze was rustling the remaining leaves on the trees and making the fallen leaves dance at Leah's feet. The air smelt of falling leaves and freshly cut grass.

Leah reached the parking garage and was greeted by the guard that collected the tolls. He smiled at Leah and gave a small wave. Leah flashed a smile and continued walking. She parked on level 2, so it was not too far of a walk. She took the stairs and walked swiftly to her car.

Once she got to the second level of the parking garage she rushed her car. The breeze was now picking up and it felt instantly cooler. Leah dug through her purse and found her keys. She unlocked her car and threw her purse on to the passenger seat. She got in, closed the door, and put the key into the ignition. She pulled out of the parking space and headed to the first level.

She pulled up to the huge yellow striped gate and waited for the guard to open it. He pulled the lever and it opened just enough to get her car through.

"Have a nice weekend." The friendly guard said as she pulled through.

"Don't worry I'll be back, I'm just going to lunch." Leah said kindly as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Leah pulled out and drove in the direction of the cafe. The cafe wasn't too far away from the diner. Leah seemed to hit every red light on the way to the restaurant. She cranked up the radio, Spice Girls new song "Wannabe" was playing. Leah couldn't help but sing along.

After a 20 minute drive that should have only took 10 she finally arrived at the cafe. She saw Monica's car, there was a empty spot next to it so Leah pulled in next to her car. Leah pulled down her mirror and riffled through her purse to find her eyeliner. She found the tube and then reapplied it her waterline. She threw it back into her purse, probably breaking the tip. She grabbed her purse and put it over her shoulder as she locked her car door.

Leah walked to the door and as soon as she opened it she felt a rush of warm air and smelt the aroma of coffee. She saw Monica and Scully sitting across from each other at a booth. She walked over to the table and sat next to Scully.

"Hey guys, how are you guys on this chilly day?" Leah said cheerfully.

"Hi Leah. I'm doing well, what about you?" Monica replied with a smile.

"I can't wait until my coffee." Leah said, as she rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up.

"I'll order our coffees, what do you guys want?" Monica asked.

"I'll take just a regular coffee with 1 cream, no sugar. Scully replied

"Hmmm" Leah said as she looked through the menu card that was displayed on the table.

"I'll just take a Latté. Thanks Mon. " Leah said.

Monica went and stood inline to order their coffees. Scully and Leah were at the table.

"Any interesting cases come up today?" Leah asked Dana as she messed around with the spilled salt on the table

"Nope, I just had to file some paperwork all day while Mulder messed around." Scully answered. "How was work?" She asked.

"It's going good. Mason came by with his friends for lunch. He requested me as their waitress." Leah exclaimed.

Leah went to high school with Mason. They met sophomore year in biology, they were lab partners. Leah's best friend Savannah told her that he had a little crush on her.

"Oooooo Mason. What did I miss?" Monica said as she passed out their coffee and sat down.

"Oh Mason came to the diner and requested me as a waitress. He gave me a pretty big tip." Leah, who was now blushing said.

Scully took a sip of her coffee and said "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Scully asked Leah.

"Nope, what do you have in mind?" Leah responded.

"Monica, John, Mulder, and I were invited to the annual FBI dinner party and AD Skinner thought it would be a great time to meet you and he was wondering if you wanted to go." Scully said.

"Sounds fun, but I don't have a dress." Leah expressed.

"You can borrow one of mine, we are about the same size." Monica told Leah.

"Okay, what time should I come over to get ready? I get off at 3:30 today." Leah asked, than took a sip of her coffee.

"You can come over at 5:30." Monica exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Leah cried.

Scully, Monica, and Leah discussed how they were going to do their hair and makeup for the night. They finished their coffees and got ready to get back to work.

The three got up and put their coats on and grabbed their purses. They disposed of their empty coffee cups and walked out the door.

"So I will see you tonight?" Monica asked as she pulled Leah in for a hug.

"Totally! I can't wait." Leah expressed as she hugged Monica back.

"Dana, I'm going to the mall with Savannah after work. We are going to get our nails done." Leah told.

"Okay. What time will you be back?" Scully asked.

"We decided that we were going to meet up at the mall at 3:45 and our nail appointment is at 4:00. So we will probably get back around 5:00." Leah explained.

"Okay, you should see if she wants to come along." Scully replied.

"Really? I'm sure she'd love to go! Thanks Dana!" Leah said as bounced up to Scully and hugged her. "Well I better get back to work, I'm sure they need me." Leah continued.

She got into her car and backed out of the parking space. She waved at Monica and Scully as she headed in the direction of the the diner. In her rear view she saw Monica and Scully get into their car and head off in the opposite direction.

Leah pulled back into the parking garage, a second time today. The regular security guard must have been on break because he wasn't in the security guard station. Leah grabbed some bills out of the glove compartment and gave them to the guard. He took them and gave her a sticker to put on her windshield.

She pulled through the gate and went to level 2, like she did everyday. The spot she normally parked in was taken by a Cadillac Sedan. She drove around level 2 until she found a parking spot. She pulled in and walked over across the street to the diner.

Leah punched back in, put her apron on, and went to take an old couples order. To Leah it seemed like everyone ages 60-75 ordered the exact same thing; a cup of black coffee, a two sunny side eggs and a piece of toast. She never understood why the majority of people in that age group ordered that meal but then again she didn't understand a lot of things people did.

The day seemed to go by after she went and got coffee with Monica and Scully. She took a few orders and served them to the people. She managed to get a decent amount of tips. It was 3:30 and she counted her tips, at total of $125 for the day. Not bad she thought to herself. She pulled off her apron and pulled her hair out of the bun she was required to wear daily. She went grabbed her things and punched out.

She walked to her car fairly quickly because it was chilly. She got to her car and cranked up the heat and radio. She pulled out of the garage and went in the direction to the Eastfield mall.

The traffic was not as bad as it was during her lunch break and she was thankful for that. It was 3:40 and she was all ready in the mall parking lot. She drove through the partially filled lot and looked for a parking space. She found one next to a concrete beam that supported the roof of the parking garage. She backed her car up and turned off the engine. She opened the drivers side door and got out. She then walked over to the front doors of the mall.

Leah approached the doors opened one. As soon as she walked in she smelt the sent of mall food and stale popcorn. She walked passed the movie theaters and headed toward the huge fountain that was located in the center of the mall. Savannah and Leah always met there when they went to the mall.

She saw Savannah sitting on the mall bench picking at the remaining nail polish on her nails. Leah approached Savannah from behind and covered Savannah's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who." Leah said making her voice slightly deeper.

"Ummm who could it be besides Leah." Savannah giggled.

"Correct." Leah said with a smile. "So I was invited by Monica and Dana to this FBI dinner party thing and they said I could take a friend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"That sounds like so much fun, but I have to babysit my brat brothers. I'm sorry." Savannah replied.

"When don't you baby sit them? It's fine, I'll just hang with Monica." Leah decided.

"We better get over to the Nail Studio." Savannah stated.

"Let's go." Leah exclaimed excitedly.

The two walked through the mall. There weren't many people their age out this early in the afternoon. The mall would be super busy around dinner time. They walked past a lady selling candles and a man trying to sell Egyptian perfume. They finally reached the nail salon. There wasn't any customers sitting in the waiting area.

The two friends went to the reception desk and told the woman sitting there that they were there for their 4:00 appointment. The woman sat them down at the nail station so they could pick out their designs. Leah picked French Manicure nail design and Savannah picked out a neon orange.

The two nail artists walked out of the break room talking about some celebrity.  
They sat down across from Savannah and Leah and asked them what designs they wanted. They both told them what they wanted and artists got to work.

Savannah was telling Leah what happened at work today. Savannah worked as a cashier at a small grocery store.

"So this super old guy was hitting on me as I rung up his groceries and whatever he was like 'Would you like to accompany me to church, after we could go out to breakfast and then my place.' I just laughed and said no thanks. It was the most awkward moment in my life."

Leah raised her eyebrow and said, "Really the most awkward thing in your life? Remember that time when we were at KFC and you got stuck in the bathroom stall and was hanging over the door by your legs and Jasmine walked in?"

"Well maybe it wasn't the most awkward thing." Savannah said through giggles.

After talking about their day, their nails were done. Leah and Savannah paid and tipped the girls who had done their nails so well. The two walked out of the salon and went toward the exit. As they were walking toward an exit Leah saw a dress in a store window that caught her eye. It was black with one long sleeve and one cut off sleeve, it went to mid thigh, and it was on sale for $50. Leah had to buy it for the party tonight. She grabbed Savannah by the hand and led her into the store saying,

"I found the perfect dress for tonight!"

"Be careful! You are going to mess up our nails!" Savannah screeched.

"Don't be such a damn drama queen." Leah said as she went into JC Penny. Leah went to where the display was and just behind it there was a rack filled with the dresses. Leah riffled through the rack, determined to find that dress in her size. Leah was a size 0, she always had been since high school. She found the dress in her size and snatched it up quickly before anyone else could touch it.

"That dress will be perfect for the party." Savannah said.

"I hope so, the Assistant Director wants to meet me." Leah exclaimed.

"Woah. What did you do for him wanting to meet you?" Savannah questioned.

"I'm his top agents daughter, I must be important." Leah said sarcastically as she walked toward a dressing room. "Hold this." Leah said as she handed Savannah her purse.

Leah knocked on the door, just in case someone was in there. She opened the door and walked into the dressing room. She locked the door and kicked off her shoes. She pulled her sweater off over her head and took off her jeans. She was in her bra and underwear when she heard her phone ring.

"Savannah, just answer it it's probably Scully." Leah said through the dressing room door.

Leah heard Savannah answer the phone: "Sorry Leah can't come to the phone right now, its Savannah." She sounded like an answering machine.

Leah stepped through the dress and pulled it up. She pulled her right arm though the sleeved side and looked in the mirror. Her body was still tan from summer, even though it was October. Her auburn hair was down to her waist and curly.

"What's taking so long Leh?" Savannah asked.

Leah opened the door and walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" Leah said as she spun around.

"That dress looks like it was made for you." Savannah exclaimed.

Leah went back into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and sweater. She had the dress draped over her arm as she went toward the register. She went to the register and was greater by a friendly cashier.

"Hello, did you find everything you were looking for today?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, found the perfect dress for a party tonight." Leah replied.

"The totally for today will be $51.23." She told Leah.

Leah rummaged through her purse and took out a credit card. She swiped it though the machine and signed her name on the writing pad. The screen flashed the word 'approved' and the receipt printed.

"Would you like the receipt with you or in the bag" The woman asked.

"In the bag is fine." Leah said as she put the card away.

"Thank you have a nice day." The cashier said as she handed Leah the bag.

Savannah and Leah walked out of store. "What did Scully say?" Leah asked.

"She said that you have to come home before you head over to Monica's, she has something for you.

"Okay, I'll catch you later. I am supposed to be at Monica's at 5:30 and it's all ready 4:50. I still have to do my hair and make up and get ready." Leah exclaimed worriedly.

"Bye Leah! Have fun tonight!" Savannah said as she walked to the opposite direction of Leah.

"Bye Sabanna! Tell the boys to behave!" Leah called.

She heard Savannah laugh and walk away. Leah power walked to her car, she had a feeling that Scully was worried about her being late. She rushed to her car, threw the bag in the passengers seat and sped off toward home.

Leah reached Scully's apartment at 5:10 and bounded up the steps quickly. She went though her purse and found the apartment key. She put it into the lock and twisted. The lock clicked open and she was greeted by Cesar.

"Hey boy!" Leah cooed to her German Shepherd.

"DANA IM HOME." Leah yelled throughout the house. Scully came from her bedroom wearing a flattering green dress.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I found a dress at JC Penny and I just had to buy it. You look so pretty, Dana." Leah added

"Thank you Leah. I thought you'd might want to wear these." Scully said as she handed over a shoe box.

Leah opened the box excitedly and inside was a beautiful pair of silver glittery high heels.

"I love them!" Leah squealed as she hugged Scully. "Thank you so much! They will look amazing with my dress."

"Oh let me see the dress you got!" Scully said excitedly.

Leah rushed to the spare bedroom that was now her own. She stripped and pulled the dress on. She then slipped on the high heels that made her about 4 inches tall. She pulled her long hair out from behind her ears and  
threw it behind her back.

She walked out of her room and into the living room. Scully looked at her, immediately her eyes got wide.

"That dress fits perfect! You look so beautiful." She said as she made a motion to turn around. Leah obeyed and spun around. Cesar jumped up and tried to get Leah to play with him.

"Sitzen." Leah told the dog. He obeyed and went to his dog bed in Leah's room.

"I am going to go to Monica's so she can do my make up." Leah said as she entered the bathroom to get her makeup bag. "I'll probably just ride with Monica and John to the federal building." Leah said as she entered the living room."

"Okay, but be careful. You know how much I hate when you drive at night. I'll be fine Dana." Leah said as she grabbed her wristlet and her pea coat in the closet. "Love you." She said as blew a kiss to Scully.

"Love you too. Make sure you call me as soon as you get there." Scully yelled out the door.

"Okay bye!" Leah said as she walked down the steps. Leah went our the buildings doors and went to her car. The sun was setting and it was getting noticeably cooler. Leah buttoned up her coat and rushed to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Monica's apartment. It probably wasn't the best idea to wear the dress there because it was freezing outside.

She approached the street where Monica's apartment was on; 67 Bennett Avenue. Leah rushed inside the building, carrying her her makeup bag and purse. Monica's apartment number is 6, so it was on the first floor. Leah walked down the dimly lighted hallway and knocked at the door.

John answered the door, which surprised Leah. He was wearing a black suit and a bow tie.

"Hey John, is Monica there?" Leah asked him. She felt his eyes linger on her.

"Yeah, she's here. Come in." He said as he opened the door. Leah walked in and said to John, "You are looking handsome tonight John."

"Thanks Leah, you are looking beautiful as always." Leah blushed and said thank you. Those butterfly's in her stomach were acting up again.

Monica walked into the living room and saw Leah. "Where did you get that dress? It looks amazing on you!" Monica asked her.

"Me and Savannah went to get our nails and while we were leaving I saw this dress in the store window and I had to get it." Leah told Monica.

"What are you going to do with your hair and make up?" Monica asked.

"Well I'm probably just going to wear my hair down and then just put some mascara on." Leah confessed.

"I can do your makeup if you'd like." Monica offered.

"Okay, I brought the stuff I usually use." Leah said as she dug through her purse. She pulled out a gold glittery makeup bag. She handed it to Monica and she looked though it. Leah hopped up on the kitchen stool as Monica stood over her and did her makeup. John sat on the couch and watched the news.

"I have the perfect thing for your eyes, stay right there." Monica told Leah as she rushed off to the bathroom.

"What time does this thing even start?" Leah asked John.

"In think it starts at 9:00 until Midnight." Replied John.

Monica returned with a pallet of eyeshadow. "Really Mon? Your going to put eye shadow on me?" Leah said.

"Come on Leah, your look fabulous I promise." Monica pleaded with her.

"Okay." Leah said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay now leave your eyes closed and follow me." Monica said.

"Really? Leave my eyes closed and follow you okay I'm totally not going to run into a wall or anything." Leah said sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart ass." Monica said as she lead Leah by the hand around the house.

"Okay now open your eyes." Monica told Leah. Leah opened her eyes to see that she was in the bathroom. She looked like she was 21. The smokey eye green eye shadow accented her eyes. "Wow Mon how did you learn how to do make up that well?" Leah asked.

"I took a cosmetology class in high school." She replied.

"Thanks again." Leah said as

"Come in John, we probably should get going." Monica said as she slipped on a pair of black high heels.

"I'm ready when you guys are." He replied. Leah put her heals on and grabbed her purse off the counter. John helped Leah put on her jacket. He did the same with Monica.

"Thank you sir. You are such a gentleman" Leah said with a smile as walked out the door.

The three walked down the stairs and walked out of the building. A limo was sitting in front of the building. The chauffeur opened the door to the limousine and John climbed in, followed by Monica, and then Leah. The chauffeur closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Scully and Mulder were already in the limo talking.

"Hey Monica, John, Leah. How are you on this fine night." Mulder said with a chuckle.

"I hope there's wine there." Monica said.

"I'm ready for some food!" Leah said.

"I'm sure there are going to be some appetizers there. I heard that they will be serving some wine too." Mulder said.

All five talked until they reached the federal building. The driver pulled up to the front of the building so they could get out. They all walked through the front doors. The lobby of the building was filled with the top agents. Mulder informed us that it was an "invite only" function.

As they walked in they saw that dinner tables were set up and decorated with a vase of flowers on each table. Across the room a man who was smoking a cigarette in the corner.

A middle aged man was walking in the direction where Leah and the agents were. She assumed that he was the assistant director by the way everyone seemed to move out of his way. Leah looked over and saw that Mulder, Scully, Monica, and John were engrossed in a conversation.  
Shit, Why must I have to be the awkward one; Leah thought to herself. The man was approaching rapidly.

"Hello, I'm Walter Skinner." The man said as he extended his hand to Leah.

Leah shook it and replied, "Hello I'm Leah Sims."

"You must be Scully's daughter." Skinner said with a smile.

"You would be correct and you must be the assistant director. Leah assumed

"What makes you think that I'm the assistant directer? He asked Leah.

"Well judging by how the other agents get out of your way and call you 'sir' tells me you have some authority over them." Leah said confidently

Scully and the others noticed Leah and Skinner talking they went over to him. Monica was the one to save Leah from this awkward conversation.

"Good Evening Sir." Monica exclaimed.

"Hello Agent Rayes, how are you this evening?" He asked.

"I'm doing well. What about you sir?" Monica said.

"I'm doing fine. I was just talking to Leah." Skinner said.

"She's amazing girl. She's a second degree black belt." Monica stated.

Leah blushed and flattened out her dress self consciously.

"Wow. That is quite impressive. You should come and teach for the recertification seminar." Skinner said.

"I'd love to, sir." Leah said.

Skinner chuckled and said, "Call me Walter."

Leah responded, "Well okay Walter. I would love to."

"I'll give Agent Scully the exact date." Skinner told Leah.

"I look forward to working with you." Leah responded.

Skinner walked away to talk to a woman with blonde hair.

"Wow, Leah how did you do that?" Mulder ask.

"How did I do what?" Leah interjected.

"How did your manage to bond with the Skinman so quickly?" Mulder questioned.

"Um I'm not sure if you would call that bonding but I have this charming effect on people." Leah said.

"Mmhm." Mulder said with a smirk.

Leah wasn't sure why Mulder had that look on his face but she blew it off.

Just then a male waiter came up to them and said,

"Would you guys like some wine?"

All four of the agents took a glass and thanked the boy. The waiter waited until Leah took a glass from his silver platter. He walked by Leah and as he passed he grabbed her ass.

John noticed this and attempted to go after him. Leah stepped in front of him before he confronted the guy.

Leah secretly enjoyed Johns protectiveness over Leah. She found it adorable.

"Let's go find a table." Leah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Mulder confirmed.

Leah and the four agents maneuvered around the huge crowd of people.  
They found five seats located near the check-in desk.

Mulder and Scully sat next to each other, then Leah, then Monica and John.

The five talked for awhile until dinner was served. Dinner was a Caesar salad, a steak or fish with a side of potatoes with gravy and rice.

Leah decide to stick with the salad. It was pretty big to begin with, she never ate a huge serving of food in one sitting.

Mulder and Scully decided to share some type of fish. Monica and John decided to eat the steak.

Throughout the dinner Leah noticed Scully and Mulder swaying back and forth in their seats. Damn looks like thats some mighty powerful wine; Leah thought to herself.

Leah finished her salad quickly and nibbled on some bread that was in the basket on the table.

While Leah was nibbling on her bread Monica announced: "I have to go to the bafteoom."

Leah determined that she should probably go with her, judging on how she slurred the word bathroom she sounded pretty messed up.

"I'll go too." Leah said as she wiped her lips and stood up.

Monica got up and wobbled over to Leah. Leah and Monica walked to the bathroom arm and arm.

The walk to the bathroom was difficult to say the least. Monica was complaining that she felt like she was floating. After using Leah as a cane they finally reached the woman's restroom. There was no one in there, thank goodness. Monica made her way into the stall. Leah looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her make up wasn't smeared, which was good. When Leah was checking her teeth she heard a thump and then Monica erupt in giggles. Leah went over to the stall and knocked.

"Monica? Are you okay in there?" Leah said causality.

"Leeeaya I need yoor halp." Monica slurred.

Leah opened the stall door and saw Monica stuck in the toilet. She managed to pull up her dress, so that was a plus Leah thought.

"What the hell Mon? How many drinks did you have?" Leah asked.

"I didn't have any. I tooks a sip of Joohns wine and I fought it was icky." Monica replied.

Leah grabbed Monica by the waist and lifted her out of the bowl. Her back end was all wet. There was an electric hand drier.

"Come over here Mon so I can dry you off." Leah said.

Monica obeyed, almost falling over. She stood at the drier for five minutes and sung.

"Leeeaya?" Monica said.

"Yes, Mon?" Leah replied.

"I feel dizzy." Monica said quietly.

Leah just noticed the glassy look in her eyes, her trouble walking, her seeing things. Those things only added up to one thing: she was drugged. She saw it a party she went to in high school. One of Leah's classmates was acting exactly like Monica.

"Monica, I have to get you home. Something's wrong with you." Leah said with her voice filled with concern.

"Okay kitty." Monica said with a laugh.

What the hell was in that food? Leah thought to herself.

She escorted Monica back to the table to get the others. She approached the table to only see Mulder and John.

"John, Mulder, we have to go home. Monica May be drugged." Leah said.

"Monica does drugs?" Mulder said giddily.

Shit. Leah muttered under her breath. Mulder is definitely drugged as well. Leah turned to John and asked him,

"Where is Dana at?" Leah said.

"Why would I be looking for this Dana chick when your here?" He drawled as he wrapped his arm around the small of Leah's back, he pulled her close and then he went in for a kiss. Leah felt his lips on hers, she felt fireworks in her stomach. Leah forced her lips to part from his, then she shoved him back.

"What the hell John!" Leah practically shouted at him.

"What? Am I not a good kisser?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Umm...Yes...but that is beside the point. Let's go find Scully." Leah said grabbing his hand.

"Mulder stay there with Monica and Do not move." Leah told the agent.

"Okay I want to finish watching the show." He said and then turned back to the blank wall.

This is real bad Leah thought to herself. Leah saw a small crowd of drunken/drugged agents gathered around something. Leah dragged John there to investigate. The two made it across to where the action was.

Leah tried not to laugh at what she saw. She saw Scully thrashing about on the floor complaining that she couldn't get up. They must have been slipped some powerful drugs.

Leah pushed though the people standing around her and crouched down next to Scully.

"Um sweetie come here." Leah said with a smirk on her face.

Scully pulled herself to Leah and grabbed onto her leg. Leah scooped Scully up into a hug and lifted her up. Leah helped Dana walk over to their original table. Leah looked at the huge clock by the door. It was 11:45 and the limo is supposed to be there in 15 minutes.

Leah counted heads. Scully was next to Leah mumbling about cookies, Mulder and Monica were sitting by the wall arguing about what was cooler, glitter or sequins. Leah looked around and tried to find John.

She stood up and scanned the crowd, look Now what ever was slipped to Leah's group was now starting to take effect on all the other agents. Leah saw a few female agents crawling around on the floor chasing each other.

Leah continued to look for John. She felt someone grab her from behind the waist. Her instinct took over she slipped out from underneath the strangers arms and plowed her fist into the strangers gut.

The man slumped over in pain. Leah realized it was John. She went over to hug him and she said,

"Oh my goodness John, I'm so sorry. I thought you were the creepy waiter."

He wheezed out, "For a pretty lady you sure know how to though a punch."

Leah laughed and hugged him tighter. He wrapped his hands around Leah's waist. Leah felt her feet be lifted off the ground. John proceeded to hold her until she asked to be put down. He put her down gently.

Leah looked at the clock. It read 11:57. Leah took charge and said,

"Come on guys we are going on an adventure!" Leah said with enthusiasm.

This statement got Monica, Scully, and Mulder very excited.

"Are we going to see the rainbow?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, Dana. Come on." Leah replied.

Leah put her arm over Scully's shoulder and stood her up. Leah did the same with Monica.

"Okay. Mulder, John I'm going to take the girls to the car. I need you to stay here. Exactly in this spot. Do you think you two can do that for me?" Leah said.

"What's in it for me?" John said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"How about we can kiss again. So I can show you that I am a good kisser." John said excitedly.

Leah rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay but you BOTH have to stay here."

Leah led the two drugged agents to the limo. The driver opened up the door and helped Leah put them in.

"Looks like they had one too many drinks." The driver said.

"Ugh well I suspect they were drugged." Leah replied.

"Wow. By who?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they will figure it out." Leah said.

"I hope so." He stated.

"I got to get the other agents, can you do me a favor and watch them." Leah said as she slipped him a $20 tip.

"Sure thing Ma'am." The drive said as he tipped his hat as a sign of gratitude.

Leah rushed back inside of the building before Mulder got a brilliant idea or chase the sparkles or something stupid like that.

Leah pushed though the crowd of people. Mulder and John were right where she left them. Damn it, I hope he forgets about the kiss Leah thought to herself. She approached them and said,

"Come on John and Mulder." Leah said.

"No." Mulder said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest like an angry 4 year old.

"Damn it Mulder if you don't get over here by the time I count to three your ass is mine." Leah said growing impatient.

"Okay...1...2...3..." Leah said.

John came over to Leah before she started counting. Smart guy even when he is drugged Leah thought.

Leah stomped over to Mulder as grabbed him by his shoulder. He didn't move.

Leah tried a different approach. Leah came up to behind him and grabbed his left arm and put it behind his back and pushed up slightly so a flash of pain would travel up his arm. This got his attention. He stood up and tried to slap her arm off him. She blocked it and sternly told him no. She sounded like she was talking to a puppy.

Leah led Mulder out by his arm behind his back and John just followed her where ever she went with a dumb look on his face.

Once they got outside Leah saw Monica and Scully crying in the backseat. The driver opened the door and Monica tried to bolt out. Leah put a stop to that real quickly. Leah shoved her back in and sat down next to her.

"Where you going Mon?" Leah asked.

"I waned to chasse the hamfter." She said innocently.

"We are going to go home." Leah told her.

The driver ushered John then Mulder into the car. Then he got in and drove.

When Leah sat down her dress went up at least three inches. John noticed that and started rubbing his hand up her leg. She quickly put a stop to that. She slapped his hand away.

Those must be some powerful drugs if they did this to Agent John Doggett. He could be a affectionate person when he wanted to be but this was a little much.

Scully and Monica were laughing at god knows what and Mulder found the window switch and was playing with the button.

After 15 minutes of hell on wheels the limo finally reached Scully's apartment. It seemed as the ride went on the more the effects of the drugs took a bigger effect.

"Do you need some help getting them into the apartment?" He asked Leah.

"Yes, totally, thank you." Leah said as she gave him a ten dollar bill.

"How about I get the security guard to help us as well." Leah explained.

"That would be helpful." He spoke.

Leah rushed in from the parking lot to the lobby of the main building. Leah burst into the lobby and saw the security guard reading a magazine.

"Um hey Carl can you help me out with something?" Leah declared.

"Sure anything, Leah." He retorted.

"Um my friends drank a little too much and I'm going to need you to help me get them up stairs." Leah stammered.

"Okay sure thing." Carl told Leah.

The two walked out into cold night. They went to the parking lot that was lit up by street lights. Leah saw Monica rolling around on the cement, Scully banging on the light post, Mulder spinning around in circles and John stumbling around, causing a car alarm to go off.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THEM." Leah roared, probably waking the entire neighborhood.

"I tried... but they were going to ruin the interior... I am sorry." The driver stammered.

"It's fine. Help us get them inside." Leah said calming down.

"You get Mulder, the tall guy with the tie." Leah told the driver.

"You get John, the one who set off that god damn car alarm." Leah instructed the security guard.

"I'll get Mon and Dana." Leah told them.

They all broke and went to the Agents, who were under the effects of some crazy drug.

Leah went over to Dana first. "Hey Dana, do you want to see something cute?" Leah said like she was talking to a child.

"Somefing cute?" She questioned, her eyes getting huge.

"Yeah something very cute, you have to come with me though." Leah said as she held out her hand. Dana took it and was hypnotized by it. She messed around with Leah's hand and nail polish. Now it was time to get Monica.

"Hey Monica honey, what are you doing?" Leah said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm pleying a game, mommy." Monica stated, sounding like a four year old.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to need you to come with us. We are going to go see a doogie." Leah told Monica.

"A doogie?" Monica said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah a doogie." Leah confirmed.

Monica jumped up a little too quickly and stumbled over into Leah's arms.

"Are you still going to be able to walk?" Leah asked calmly.

"I feel fuzzy." Monica replied as she tried to take a few steps and tripped over her own feet."

"Get on my back for a piggy back ride." Leah advised.

Leah got in front of Monica and Monica put her arms around Leah's neck and wrapped her legs around Leah's torso. Monica weighed less than Leah thought. She felt almost light. Leah had gotten stronger because of her visits to the gym and karate. Leah grabbed Scully's hand and walked to the apartment with Monica on her back. A couple walked by and stared at Leah and the agents. Leah just blew them off and continued to walk.

When Leah reached the top of the steps she that the guys must have reached the door first. The security must of had his key. Leah made Monica jump off her back and walk the rest of the way. Leah heard Cesar barking away. Leah, Monica, and Scully walked inside of the apartment. Cesar jumped around excited to see that Leah was there.

"Sitzen." Leah commanded and the dog obeyed.

"No wonder why the dog would not listen. You trained him in German" The guard said.

"Yeah. Thank you two for helping me." Leah said as they walked toward the door.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Carl told Leah.

Leah thanked them locked the door behind them after they left. Leean then kicked off her heals and put them by the door. Leah saw Monica and Scully cooing over Cesar. Him, sucking up all the attention. Mulder had the tv turned on and was watching it. John was no where in sight. Leah walked around the apartment looking for him.

"Cesar kommen." Leah said as she walked to her bedroom. The German Shepherd followed Leah to her room, followed by Monica and Scully.

Leah went to her bathroom and got a bottle of pills that she used when her anxiety prevented her form sleeping. The pills usually took effect after 10 minutes Leah took them. She pulled out four of the neon pink capsules. Leah got four tiny cups and filled them with water. She carried them into the bedroom of where all the agents were camped out at and said,

"Who wants some candy?" Leah said. She felt horrible for giving them the pills but she had to do it.

All four of them took one and a glass of water.

"These are special candies, you have to put them on your tongue and then drink all of this water." Leah demonstrated.

Everyone took their 'candy'. Leah turned on her tv and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to change into.

Leah went into her bathroom and changed. She grabbed her makeup remover and cotton balls, then proceeded to take off her makeup. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and then exited the bathroom. Everyone except John was knocked out asleep. Leah turned off her over head light and turned on a small lamp on her desk.

Leah heard John moaning softly and saw that he was huddled in a corner of her bedroom, Monica was laying in Leah's bed. Mulder and Scully were both on the floor, passed out from the sleeping pill that Leah gave them that night.

Bedcovers, that Monica had kicked off trailed from the bed to his feet, he'd pulled them with him when he'd panicked. Leah wanted to go to him, but  
Doggett was just too panicked, too dangerous.

"Agent Doggett!" Leah said, as soothingly as she could, "I need you to stay calm, it's okay. You're not in any danger here. You're safe." She tried to sound calm, but inside she was terrified. What had been slipped to him, he is so strong and unflappable...what the hell type of drug to put him in this state?

Doggett's breath came in harsh gasps. He seemed to be looking at something no-one else could see. A shudder ran though him, and he  
groaned. He tried to get up, but failed. Instead he crawled over to the door way where Leah was standing. Leah crouched down and be latched onto her. He wrapped his huge arms around her waist and squeezed. He even protected Leah from whatever he saw or thought he saw. What ever he was seeing, he was terrified. He was squeezing the air out of Leah's lungs, but Doggett was wilting, now.. the storm seemed to be running out of rain. His eyes were dulling, his mouth growing slack and his grip was now loosing. He collapsed and lay still, breathing raggedly.

She don't know exactly what happened, who did this... Leah sat wrapped up in Doggett's strong arms, musing over the night's events. In sleep the agent's face seemed calm, relaxed. Almost peaceful.

What the hell happened to you, John? How can I get you back to normal Leah thought to herself.

Leah watched Johns chest rise and fall. She heard the hum of his heart, after all her head was on his chest. Leah thought that she might as well take advantage of a cuddle session with a very hot FBI Agent. After all his arms were around her preventing her from moving and she did not want to wake him up from his peaceful slumber. Leah felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She drifted off to sleep comfortably in her one of her favorite agents arms.

**Authors Note: If you enjoyed Chapter 1, please review**.

**Will the agents wake up drugged? What will they remember, or will they remember the events of the night before? Will John remember Leah and his kiss? Find out in Chapter 2! **


End file.
